Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi?
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {OneShot BangChan} Vexé suite à une remarque violente de Yong Guk, Himchan n'adresse plus la parole à son leader.


**Himchan** : Je suis faaaaaaaaatigué !

Himchan s'affala sur le canapé comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les ficelles. La tête basculée en arrière, il semblait s'être endormi sur le coup, la bouche ouverte. Zelo le jaugea des pieds à la tête comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

**Zelo** : Un peu de tenue Hyung…

Et il partit dans sa chambre et s'effondra lui-même sur son propre lit à en juger par le bruit sourd qui parvint jusqu'au salon. Youngjae et Daehyun discutaient tranquillement autour d'un verre d'eau sur la journée qu'ils avaient passée et Jongup était aussi parti se coucher. Yong Guk de son côté s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'Himchan et alluma la télé.

**Yong Guk** : Maintenant que les enfants sont couchés, on va pouvoir être au calme, qu'en penses-tu ?

**Himchan** : Nnnnnn~

**Yong Guk** : (_en soupirant)_ Ça doit être un miracle de te voir si crevé au point de ne plus pouvoir rien faire.

Toute la journée Himchan avait montré toute l'étendu de sa vitalité au point d'avoir franchi la limite de la patience du leader des B.A.P. Alors qu'il avait passé son temps à enchaîner les poses aegyos pendant l'enregistrement d'une émission de radio, excédé, Yong Guk avait dû lui crier dessus pour qu'il se calme.

**Yong Guk** : Sérieusement, quand tu fais des tronches pareilles, j'ai envie de te frapper ! Un jour, je vais finir par te massacrer.

Ces paroles avaient jeté un froid au sein du groupe, et les plus jeunes étaient très inquiets. Himchan n'avait plus ouvert la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à l'appartement. Yong Guk tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une discussion normale avec Himchan, mais ce-dernier semblait profondément vexé et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire comme si de rien était. Toujours sur le canapé, ils restèrent silencieux, disant à peine bonne nuit à Youngjae et Daehyun qui étaient à leur tour partis dans leur chambre.

**Himchan** : (_froidement, se redressant)_ Je vais me coucher aussi.

**Yong Guk** : Oui, mais tu…

**Himchan** : Bonne nuit.

**Yong Guk** : Himchan, par rapport à tout à l'heure…

**Himchan** : Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai bien compris. Quand tu viendras te coucher, fais attention à ne pas me réveiller.

Et il claqua la porte de la chambre.

**Yong Guk** : (_grommelant)_ Si tu ne me laisses même pas l'occasion de m'excuser, comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange ? Et puis après tout je m'en fiche, tu sais très bien que ton cinéma me gonfle.

Il croisa les bras et essaya de prêter attention au programme télé. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant et il ne voulait pas s'avouer que le froid qui s'était installé entre lui et Himchan l'avait perturbé. Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, comme si cela pouvait lui changer les idées. Il pensait que tout allait être oublié le lendemain. Cependant, Himchan, lui, n'avait pas oublié. Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde était du côté de la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il salua chaleureusement ses dongsaengs, rigolant avec eux, comme à son habitude, mais il dit à peine bonjour à Yong Guk. Les yeux écarquillés, le leader ne sut comment réagir sur l'instant. Zelo regarda son hyung, inquiet, ayant la nette impression que ça bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

**Zelo** : (_prenant Yong Guk par le bras pour l'éloigner)_ Hyung, j'ai composé quelques vers d'un rap, j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu en penses.

Youngjae se tourna vers Himchan qui était trop occupé à préparer une omelette pour se soucier du reste.

**Youngjae** : Ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis hier ?

**Himchan** : (_dans un murmure_) Visiblement non.

**Youngjae** : Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ?

**Himchan** : (_du même ton_) Sûrement pas.

**Youngjae** : Tu devrais lui laisser une chance de s'excuser.

**Himchan** : (_sur la défensive)_ J'estime avoir le droit d'être vexé encore un peu avant de pardonner ses paroles. Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant.

**Youngjae** : Ce n'est pas mon intention, mais c'est une situation un peu stressante, et sincèrement je n'ai pas envie qu'elle dure.

**Himchan** : Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?

**Youngjae** : Je crois que ça te plait bien de concentrer toute l'attention de Yong Guk hyung sur toi.

**Himchan** : (_lançant la poêle dans l'évier_) Ah vraiment ?

Youngjae sursauta, comprenant qu'il avait manqué l'occasion de se taire.

**Himchan** : Je n'ai plus faim.

Il retourna dans sa chambre laissa ses dongsaengs muets de stupéfaction.

**Daehyun** : Bien. Et maintenant ? Tu vas attiser la colère de Yong Guk hyung puisque tu es lancé ?

**Youngjae** : Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de…

**Daehyun** : (_mettant une main sur l'épaule de Youngjae_) Question subtilité tu as fait mieux je crois.

**Jongup** : Je pense qu'il faut les laisser régler leurs histoires tous seuls. Parce que si on laisse Youngjae s'en charger, les choses vont empirer.

**Youngjae** : (_croisant les bras_) Tu te crois drôle ?

**Jongup** : Je suis sérieux.

Ils virent Yong Guk quitter l'appartement. Apparemment, il avait décidé de se rendre à l'agence plus tôt que prévu. Daehyun, Youngjae et Jongup se tournèrent vers Zelo qui était assis sur le canapé.

**Zelo** : Je ne sais même pas s'il a aimé ma compo.

**Jongup** : (_à Daehyun_) ça finira par s'arranger n'est-ce pas ?

**Daehyun** : Personnellement je ne m'inquiète pas. Ça m'évitera de m'en mêler et d'empirer les choses.

**Youngjae** : (_grommelant_) Oh ça va… si on ne peut plus rien dire à Himchan maintenant. De toute façon ce que j'ai dit n'était pas foncièrement faux.

**Daehyun** : Que ce soit vrai ou faux ce n'est pas le problème, môsieur j'ai toujours raison, c'est la susceptibilité d'Himchan hyung.

**Zelo** : Alors on fait quoi ?

**Daehyun** : (_soupirant_) Rien. On les laisse mariner, soit ça va finir par péter, soit ils vont se faire des câlins. L'un ou l'autre ça ira vite et ça ira mieux après.

Une fois à l'agence, Himchan semblait avoir oublié sa petite dispute avec Youngjae et continuait à plaisanter comme à son habitude avec les plus jeunes, tout en ignorant volontairement Yong Guk. Pourtant le leader faisait tout pour paraître le plus agréable possible avec lui.

**Yong Guk** : (_à Daehyun_) J'ai le droit de l'étrangler tout en faisant passer ça pour un accident ?

**Daehyun** : Je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse arranger les choses. Force la discussion, avec ta voix ça ne va pas être difficile de te faire entendre.

**Yong Guk** : Il est quand même très buté quand il veut.

**Daehyun** : (_marmonnant_) J'en connais un autre.

**Yong Guk** : D'accord, dès ce soir cette histoire sera réglée. Satisfait ?

**Daehyun** : (_avec un sourire_) Je ne demande qu'à voir ça.

Mais la situation resta la même toute la journée jusqu'au dîner. Pendant que Zelo mettait de l'ambiance pour couvrir le froid ambiant, Himchan était parti se coucher très tôt. Après une longue et intense réflexion, Yong Guk se leva du canapé pour aller dans la chambre. Il trouva un Himchan complètement emmitouflé dans ses draps, face au mur.

**Yong Guk** : Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter nos enfantillages et de discuter calmement.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre et qu'il continuait à lui tourner le dos, Yong Guk se mit sur le lit d'Himchan et se tint au-dessus de lui. Il ne bougeait toujours pas et le leader se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui dire ces quelques mots :

**Yong Guk** : Ecoute je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, sincèrement. En fait ta spontanéité c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi. Cependant admets que parfois tu ne sais pas t'arrêter.

**Himchan** : (_d'une voix étouffée_) Il y a différentes façons de le dire.

**Yong Guk** : Je sais. Mes paroles étaient trop violentes, je suis désolé. Ne crois pas que j'oserais vraiment lever la main sur toi.

Himchan tourna la tête vers Yong Guk dont le regard était plus que sincère. Il lui sourit, signifiant ainsi qu'il était pardonné.

**Himchan** : Et… il y a d'autres choses que tu aimes chez moi ?

La question laissa Yong Guk perplexe pendant quelques secondes.

**Yong Guk** : Disons que là maintenant dans une telle position c'est un peu embarrassant.

**Himchan** : C'est toi qui t'es mis sur moi, je n'y suis pour rien.

**Yong Guk** : C'était pour retenir ton attention.

Gêné, Yong Guk se redressa et s'assit contre le mur.

**Yong Guk** : Je t'ai vraiment blessé, n'est-ce pas ?

**Himchan** : (_en s'asseyant, révélant ses épaules dénudées_) Sur le coup oui, après je savais que tes paroles dépassaient ta pensée.

**Yong Guk** : (_murmurant_) Ou pas.

**Himchan** : Depuis le temps qu'on me conseille de me contrôler, je devrais m'attendre à ce genre de chose.

**Yong Guk** : (_haussant les épaules_) C'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Himchan se rapprocha de lui doucement et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

**Himchan** : Quant à toi, ne me crie plus dessus comme ça.

A sa surprise, Yong Guk le prit par la taille et le ramena fermement contre lui.

**Yong Guk** : Quand tu dis que tu dors nu… c'est que tu dors vraiment nu.

Himchan haussa un sourcil et sourit en resserrant ses bras autour du cou de Yong Guk.

**Yong Guk** : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

**Himchan** : J'ai bien une idée mais j'ai peur de me faire tuer.

**Yong Guk** : (_en souriant_) Je pense que si ça devait arriver ce serait déjà fait.

Himchan sentit les mains de Yong Guk remonter doucement dans son dos. Assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de son leader, il le laissa parcourir sa peau de ses doigts et, ne sachant plus très bien qui avait pris l'initiative, il l'embrassa doucement dans un premier temps puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Il tentait de défaire Yong Guk de son tee-shirt mais pour cela il devait se détacher de ses lèvres et il n'en avait pas très envie. Ce fut le leader qui rompit le contact un court instant pour se défaire de son maillot noir et reprit le baiser sur son cou et ses épaules. Himchan fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Yong Guk jusqu'au bouton du jean qu'il portait. Il le dégrafa sans hésiter et se saisit du membre qui se tendit sous ses doigts. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Il interrompit les baisers de Yong Guk et le fit s'allonger sur les coussins, lui embrassant le cou puis le torse, descendant petit à petit jusqu'au point sensible qu'il mit entièrement dans sa bouche. Yong Guk se laissa emporter par les va-et-vient d'Himchan et grommela malgré lui quand il s'arrêta. Hime se redressa et se remit à califourchon sur les hanches du leader, prêt à passer à autre chose. Yong Guk lui attrapa les bras et le fit basculer sous lui.

**Yong Guk** : Comme ça ça me plait mieux.

Il lui souleva le bassin et entreprit de le préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Himchan se crispa quand il sentit un doigt fin entrer en lui aussitôt suivi d'un deuxième. Himchan laissa échapper un cri que son amant étouffa par un baiser. Quelque chose de plus chaud, de plus gros, prit la place des doigts de Yong Guk. La vision d'Himchan commença à se troubler, ses sens totalement perturbés par les coups de reins de Yong Guk. La soudaine douleur commençait à s'atténuer et leurs soupirs se mêlèrent, laissant parfois devenir un gémissement ou même un cri, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls habitants de cet appartement. Himchan eut du mal à décrisper ses doigts de son propre drap pour pouvoir caresser les cheveux de Yong Guk.

**Yong Guk** : (_murmurant_) Si tu veux qu'on arrête, dis-le.

Himchan hocha la tête négativement. Non il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête maintenant. Yong Guk sourit.

**Yong Guk** : Bien, parce que la nuit ne fait que de commencer.

Le lendemain dans la cuisine, les dongsaengs prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en silence pendant que leurs hyungs traînaient au lit. Quand enfin ils pointèrent leur nez, ils affichèrent des sourires complices autour d'eux. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, remerciant chaleureusement celui qui leur avait préparé leur repas et entamèrent une discussion banale au sujet de la journée qui, a priori, n'allait pas être aussi tendue que la veille.

**Zelo** : Il faut croire que tout s'est arrangé entre vous.

**Daehyun** : (_le nez dans son bol_) On a entendu ça oui.

**Zelo** : (_innocemment_) Ah bon ?

**Himchan** : (_d'une petite voix_) Ah bon ?

**Yong Guk** : (_faussement en colère, à Himchan_) Des fois tu ne sais pas te la fermer.

**Himchan** : (_avec un grand sourire_) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.


End file.
